


Blue Spring

by OreoCat14



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Implied Relationships, Jumin is just so lonely without Zen omg help, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoCat14/pseuds/OreoCat14
Summary: Jumin spends his first spring without Hyun by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! Long time no see. =3= Happy new year to all of you (although it's kind of late for me to say this...)~ <3 I wrote this poem with Jumin as the persona, describing the things he feels after ending his relationship with Zen. This poem was inspired from a song that Jumin's voice actor, Shin Yong Woo sung before. The title is 'Blue Spring'. (I tried translating the song but I failed miserably, so...)
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy~ owo

The cold, hard winter has just ended  
and the snow is melting in between my fingertips.  
The sun comes out,  
its light there for me to see.   
But the warmth it radiates isn’t enough   
to thaw the ice that has been growing since the day you left.

Flowers start to bloom and flourish again  
and probably so are you.  
The sky has cleared up   
but my mind hasn’t.  
The birds are flying back here,  
and you aren’t anywhere to be found.  
I mumble to myself that it’s okay,  
but it should be you saying that instead of me.

My love is disappearing.  
Have you forgotten about all the times we spent together?  
How can I ever move on  
and say that I’m okay when I’m not?  
I try my hardest to understand  
the reason why you left  
but I can’t figure out why.  
I don’t want to lie and say to myself that it’s okay.

There are cherry blossoms scattered, some fluttering   
all over the city.  
What comes with it  
is a whole lot of nostalgia.   
In that corner over there  
I remember you kissing me passionately.  
Now those soft lips of yours   
will be on someone else’s.

I know you’re in love with her now.  
And I know that she loves you too.  
Now I’m standing here all alone, trembling,  
saying that it’s okay.  
Is she as caring as I was?  
I just miss you so much,  
please come back to me.  
I say that “It’s okay,”   
but that isn’t enough to console me.

These painful months will pass.  
And eventually, I will forget about you.  
But then winter will arrive again.  
And I will remember the fights we had, the day I lost you.

I’m so sorry.  
I didn’t mean to hurt you!  
I keep thinking about you  
and it only makes the hole inside my heart wider and wider each time.  
I can’t lie to myself anymore.  
I can’t keep on saying that I’m okay  
now that you’re no longer here.


End file.
